dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon/Attack Set
This is an overview of Rocket Raccoon's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- left hook Standing H- downward lazer pistol shot Crouching L- low left punch Crouching M- tail sweep (knocks down) Crouching H- upward lazer pistol shot S launcher- upward tail swipe Air L- downward left kick Air M- charging shoulder attack Air H- upward knife slash Air S- releases a grenade that explodes moments after TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Wild Ripper (dashes forward with knife extended outward Throws Forward ground- Climbs on foe and slashes at their face with his claws before kicking them to the ground (4 hits) Backward ground- Mirrored animation of forward ground (4 hits) Forward air- Same animation as forward ground (4 hits) Backward air- Same animation as backward ground (4 hits) Special Moves QCF + atk- Spitfire (fires a blue energy orb from an energy gun; in air ok; L version- aimed downward and is OTG-capable; M version- aimed straight forward; H version- aimed upward; press any atk button to fire a second shot) DP + L- Oil Bomb (throws an oil bomb which does nothing; when hit with st.H or Spitfire, it will set on fire; while it is airborne, you can set it off with cr.H; both explosions are OTG-capable) DP + M- Mr. Flapper (summons a bear trap that snaps the opponent; ground bounces airborne foes; OTG-capable) DP + H- Pendulum (summons a huge log that travels 3/4 of the screen; causes wall bounce) QCB + L- Angel Gift (places a mine in front of him; if triggered, a huge boulder will drop on foe's head; disappears if Rocket Raccoon is hit) QCB + M- Claymore (places a mine in front of him; if triggered, it will explode and shrapnel will fly; 10 hits; disappears if Rocket Raccoon is hit) QCB + H- Grab Bag (places a mine in front of him; if triggered, the foe will be trapped in a sack for 45 frames; disappears if Rocket Raccoon is hit) S + atk- Rocket Skates (uses Rocket Skates to zip across the arena; in air ok; can be directed) D, D + atk- Tunnel Rat (digs underground and teleports; L version- in front of foe; M version- behind foe; H version- stays underground for as long as button as held while moving with the control pad for 120 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Rock n Roll (pulls out a large Gattling Gun and fires at the opponent, then pulls out another gun that fires a large plasma sphere, which tracks the opponent while in a spinning knockdown state; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Mad Hopper (throws down a large trap that activates a spring that launches the opponent off the ground; L + M combo launches foes leftward; M + H combo launches foes rightward; L + H combo launches foes straight up; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Rocky Raccoon* (activates an OTG-capable hole trap under the opponent; if successful, he beats his foe with a shovel before calling a large napalm-bomb to drop on foe as he watches the explosion from a helicopter ladder; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Rocket Raccoon's hover animation is a possible reference to Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay